


Not really a Grinch...

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is giving a good grinch like inpression</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not really a Grinch...

Phil thought he was going to scream if he heard one more Christmas carol. He was so sick of them. He’d threatened anyone who even tried to decorate anyone before the first of December and that included Christmas carols. But since then he’d swear everyone was trying to drive him crazy. Every time he’d stepped outside of his office he was assaulted with Christmas music. He’d gotten to the point where he would bring his lunch so he wouldn’t have to leave his office except for meeting he hadn't been able to get out of. 

It wasn't that he didn't like Christmas, because he actually did. He liked curling up with his lover in front of a fire with Christmas music playing in the background and the tree twinkling with white lights and a mish mash of ornaments collected yearly and some from his childhood. Bing Crosby singing traditional carols and his favourite song “Christmas is” Dean Martin and Doris day singing Baby it’s cold outside. 

He shouldn't have to be condemned to listening to his co-workers who couldn't carry a tune to save their soul try to sing Christmas music. That was until Barton walked through his door singing “Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer” he might actually make an exception for that because Clint had perfect pitch and just sang that song to get him to shut him up by kissing him senseless. He could make an exception for that song, because it really wasn't a punishment to be kissing Clint and his lover always seemed to know when he was ready to explode and would only do it at that precise moment.


End file.
